There are several web-based applications which continually modify their content or manipulate content's display based on various criteria such as displaying of advertising or refreshing the content. Additionally, several web-based applications are available in multiple electronic display platforms; the display is often freely exchangeable between multiple platforms. However, when a display device is changed, its content or display properties may be modified. In both examples, the modifications may interfere with the use and enjoyment of the web-based application.